


my treasure

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his grief, Bilbo writes letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my treasure

My treasure Thorin,

You went to the hall of your fathers, where I could not follow.

I went back to the the empty hole of Bag-End.

 

 

My treasure Thorin,

You said once that I was lost ever since I left my warm hearth.

Now, that warm hearth is you.

 

 

My treasure Thorin,

I found that if I light the fireplace and press my ears against the wall,

I can feel the lingering echo of your song.

 

 

My treasure Thorin,

I have someone to care for now.

You would have liked my dear Frodo.

 

 

My  ~~prec-~~  treasure Thorin,

A weight lingers on my mind and I find myself forgetting.

 

 

My treasure Thorin,

I meant to see the Mountain again. Time, however, has worn my skin and bones.

 

 

My  _ ~~own, mine~~_  treasure Thorin,

I passed your gift  ~~ _and it came to me, my precio_~~  to Frodo. He will need it more than I.

He heads east, towards the south. At times I find my eyes lingering north instead.

 

 

My treasure,

Age has dulled my mind. 

Yet it can still recall an echo when I listen to the soft crackle of flames.

 

 

My treasure,

Frodo has returned safely, along with Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc.

I am glad. I do not think my heart can bear grief again. But dark times has passed and no such dreadful thoughts shall plague me further.

 

 

My treasure,

My eyes fell to the distance north-east and I wept.

It was most peculiar; I cannot remember why.

 

 

My treasure,

I head to Mithlond on the morrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bilbo is probably one to be more eloquent, but my reasoning is that grief and/or depression makes it difficult to do even the most basic of things, even if you're doing it to express your feelings.
> 
> Also, I had the impression that by the end of Return of the King, age and the poison of the Ring had stripped Bilbo of most memories (that he didn't write down in detail anyway), so I had him forget that these letters were meant for someone he lost.


End file.
